Jade and Tori, love is crazy
by sweetkush
Summary: Jade and Tori are in their senior year at Hollywood arts high school, and have been dating for 5 months. Their relationship will face struggles and heartbreaks before finding a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

__**FLASHBACK - 3 weeks ago**

_Tori walked into a dark room, curtains draped down and the bedroom lights off. The only light coming from the room emitted from a 40 inch LED television. She examined the room, the walls were covered in midnight black paint. After spending countless nights here, Tori still couldn't believe how scary looking Jade's room actually was. It wasn't like a normal teenagers room, no, Jade's bedroom had scissors hanging on one wall, and posters of horror movies on every other. Tori had to admit , Jade was no ordinary 17 year old. It frightened Tori very much during the beginning of her relationship with Jade when Jade first took her to her room, but after one minute of cuddling with Jade in her bed, it all went away. Somehow, Tori felt safe whenever she was in Jade's arms, neck pressing down on Jade's shoulders._

_"Babe, close the door will you?" the goth commanded, not leaving her eyes of the TV. The basketball game was just too intense to even look away. The Thunders was 1 point away to catching up with the Heats._

_Tori sighed, "Jade, I'm your girlfriend not your damn maid." Tori couldn't help but get a little pissed. She had been dating the dark eyed beauty for almost 5 months now and still treats her like crap most of the time. Wouldn't it kill Jade to be more romantic sometimes? Tori thought. But still, being a good girlfriend, Tori shut the door closed._

_Jade smirked, "Are you sure about that?"_

_Tori gave Jade a slight smack on her shoulder. "Jade!" Tori yelled with a frown on her face_

_"OW" Jade muttered acting like it hurt. "I was gonna say I wouldn't mind if you were, cos you'd look sexy in a maid's uniform" Jade grinned picturing her girlfriend in a jet black mini skirt bending over to pick up her swiffer, revealing Tori's white thong in the process. In her daydream, Tori wore a white unbuttoned top , showing of the Tori's tan breasts. "Oops" Tori seductive voice said taking the time of her life while reaching for that swiffer._

_Seeing the lust in Jade's dark green eyes Tori couldn't help but smack her again._

_"Jeez Vega!" Jade let out "What the hell?" She snapped out of her trance_

_"That's for picturing me naked" Tori raised her eyebrow_

_"I was not" Jade said shaking her head_

_"Then what were you lusting about?"Tori accused Jade crossing her arms_

_Jade smirked again, "God, picturing you in that maid's uniform was just so sexy" Jade said bring her arms to Tori's slender waist, pulling the half Latina close to her. Jade's left hand bringing Tori's head an inch away from hers._

_Tori blushed and couldn't help but get turned on. The raven haired beauty stood right in from of her, as Tori smelled the scent of vanilla on Jade._

_Almost instantly, Tori threw herself at Jade, initiating a kiss. Jade responded back, amused and bit down on Tori's bottom lip, letting out a moan from the brunette. Jade's tongue soon made its way to inside Tori's mouth massaging her tongue with her own. Soon, things got really heated, and the two were making out passionately. The brunette, clenched Jade's black hair while Jade started feeling her girlfriend up making her way up to the hook of the brunette's bra._

_"Hold on a second" Tori said, stopping their make-out session. Her heartbeat still adjusting from all that passion. Tori grinned as an idea struck her mind. "Let me try re-enacting the scene you pictured me in with wearing that maid's uniform"_

_Jade smirked letting out a playful chuckle. "Well aren't we kinky all of a sudden" Her eyes focused on Tori, lust and desire still evident._

_Tori laughed and rolled her eyes, "So you don't want to see me in a maid's uniform after all?_

_"No, I mean you go right ahead and do that" Jade smirked, her heartbeat just returning to normal after making out with the brunette._

_"Ok babe" Tori said in a seductive tone, before pulling up to Jade giving her a quick kiss and making her way to the closet looking to put a sexy ensemble together._

_A few minutes later, Tori came out of the closet turning to Jade. The moment she saw Tori, Jade's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, leaving her speechless as if Tori had put a spell on her._

_"So, what do you think?" the half Latina asked shyly, blushing at Jade's reaction._

_Tori dressed up in a flattering low back cocktail dress that shows a tiny bit of cleavage in front that is slightly above the knee in length. Accompanied in high 4 inch red stilettos she borrowed from Trina. Tori's well lotioned body and soft glowing skin added to her sexy look._

_Jade snapped out of it and responded, "Vega, Vega." Jade smirked, "I specifically said maid uniform.."_

_Before Jade could finish her sentence the frustrated brunette interrupted "I know babe, but-"_

_Then Jade grabbed Tori's waist, pulling the girl closer to her while looking at Tori's luscious strawberry scented lips, "But this princess attire you have on is ten times sexier"_

_Jade closed the gap between her and her girlfriend until Tori's waist was against Jade's. Jade had a thing for the color black, and surprisingly, that's what Tori was now wearing, Jade thought. Still observing her girlfriend's features, she lusted after Tori's beautiful curves in that hot ensemble, and shortly after noticed the brunette's tan chest. Tori's cleavage was presented proudly in that tight cocktail dress, and Jade craved them. Jade had to admit, she was getting intensely horny right now._

_"I have a feeling you desperately want me to fuck you right now" Jade snickered._

_Tori was getting pretty hot right now being this close to Jade's lips, but she pulled be hearing what Jade said. "What?"the skinny petite blurted, "I am not some sex crazed slut Jade"_

_Jade raised her eyebrow at this and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Vega, shut up"_

_Leaning forwards, Jade captured Tori's lips and pressed it against hers. The brunette caught on and soon, she had let Jade's tongue slip into her mouth. Jade loved the taste of Tori's lips, hell, she craved for them. Their kisses deepened until they were soon exhausted and it was hard to breathe. After 5 minutes Jade moved her way down to her girl's neck, letting a slight moan from Tori. Tori's arms making their way to the back of her lover's neck, pulling on hard. She was about to need it._

_Then, things proceeded to get steamy. As Jade positioned herself on top of Tori, pinning the fragile girl on the bottom of the bed, she grabbed the zipper on the back of Tori's dress. The zipper glided easily down and Jade pulled the dress over Tori's head, revealing the tan girl with nothing but her bra and thong on. It made Jade grin when she realized she was right about Tori wearing a thong in her maid daydream. Soon Jade was now at Tori's collarbone, sucking on it gently. While doing this Tori had now but two legs over Jade, locking her in that position, which she really din't mind. The goth continued to unhook the brunette's bra revealing those perfect breasts. Jade dove in and sucked her right nipple, while massaging the left with her hand._

_"AHHH-Jade!" Tori yelled shutting her eyes_

_Soon, Tori's nipples turned into hard peaks, and now Jade was moving on to her lower extremities. Jade kissed her girlfriend's toned flat stomach and her hand made its way to Tori's thong, which was slightly wet. Jade smirked and began moving her fingers around Tori's clit. It was so wet, so fucking wet, Jade thought. And that's the way she liked it. Jade continued stimulating Tori there earning a moan from the half Latina._

_"oohhh jeeez" Tori clenched her fist grabbing the covers, "Babe, get inside me already!"_

_Jade had a devious look on her face, "So tell me that. Tell me how much you love me fucking you"_

_"AHHH" Tori let out another moan, "I - I, LOVE YOU FUCKING ME JADE!" Tori couldn't believe how loud she sounded, and she couldn't believe Jade just made her do that!_

_But before Tori could think further, two finger slipped inside of Tori making the brunette scream in pleasure. Jade was in there-and she was in there pretty deep. And it made Tori crumble and moan even louder. Jade's fingers thrusted into Tori, penetrating the inside of Tori. Oh how much Jade really did love fucking Tori. The way Tori grabbed onto her back, leaving as much as ten marks there, heck once, there was even blood coming out. But Jade liked it, blood just fit into her whole goth thing. She also loved the way Tori moans, it was just so hot and filled with so much need and desire. And just a few seconds later, Tori let out a great moan, signaling the near of her climax. Jade pushed her fingers harder, in and out of Tori, until-_

_"Ohh my Gosh, Jade I'm gonna ! - " Tori pulled as she could onto Jade's black hair, "OHHH JADE!"_

_Tori reached the long awaited climax, and now covered Jade's bed covers with her cum. Jade took her drenched fingers out of the now sore Tori and put them in her mouth._

_"Mmm, baby you taste so good" Jade groaned, settling her two hand over Tori's waist. Her hands exploring that area as Jade's lips traveled it's way to Tori's soft luscious strawberry lips. Tori could taste herself on Jade, and slipped her tongue into Jade's- the woman who made her cum so hard. They shared a passionate make out session, until both Tori and Jade were completely worn out. Jade got off Tori and plummeted to the space beside Tori._

_Wow, Jade thought_

_Panting, and not quite regaining her normal breathing yet, Tori shut her eyes and relaxed. Her sexual frustration just let out after the shattering sex she had with Jade._

_Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist, cuddling Tori into her embrace. Tori fell back to Jade's shoulder. She felt comfortable, and it felt like like her head just belonged in the corner of Jade's shoulders. There she felt safe._

**WHO WANTS CHAPTER 2?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR GUYS' INPUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRESENT - **

Jade made her way to the entrance of Hollywood Arts high school. She parked her matte black Chevrolet Cobalt in the spot closest to the main entrance, which was however reserved for cars carrying persons in wheelchairs. But who cares? Jaded certainly didn't. She was known for her bad girl reputation. It fit her, accompanying Jade's intimidating looks, the way she flaunted her care free attitude, those black clothes she sported that screamed rebel, and to top it off, her signature smirk.

However, today there was no grin on Jade's face. The past few weeks were rough on the rebellious teen, as she walked alone into the school with alone, with no Tori to hold hands with. She walked to her locker, almost unaware she was reminiscing the amazing times she had with her ex-girlfriend. Almost every morning Jade would pick the tanned Tori up from the Vega residence and made their way to school. Of course, they would have gotten to school earlier if the two hadn't always been all over each other. Usually, it was the half Latina making the first move, placing her hand on top of the pale girl's thigh, and constantly making it's way up to Jade's entrance, resting it there. Tori would always dress in a hot ensemble that always seemed to show off Tori's chest. And Jade couldn't help but look through the corner of her eye to take a quick glance at her girlfriend while driving. Tori was just such a distraction!

Jade remembered telling Tori that they would crash into a stop sign if Tori's constant flirting continued while Jade was driving, and not to mention a possibility of getting them killed!

But Tori said she didn't care, and so Jade smirked and responded cleverly, _"If we die right now, I won't be able to make love to you later"_

_"Good point" Tori then laughed_

That was the thing she loved about the brunette. Tori was a tease, but somehow she was worth it to Jade. The goth missed their passionate romance and how they would insult each other but somehow that always ended up getting intimate.

Then, Jade snapped out of her thought when she felt someone punch her in the arm. The pale girl raised an eyebrow and turned to face the culprit who had just hit her.

"Cat?" Jade questioned, her hand was now in a fist ready to punch, "Why'd you do that for?!"

"Jade! Hi!" Cat giggled, "I was testing out my strength! Did that hurt?"

Before Jade could speak, Andre then walked up to the raven haired girl and his other friend who he nicknamed "Little Red"

Jade responded, "I don't know, does this hurt?" Jade punched Andre right in the arm, causing Andre to put his hand over the now swollen arm

"FUCK!" Andre yelled out scrunching his face

Cat gasped then giggled, "Wow Jade, that looked like it hurt! Are you taking Popeye the sailor man vitamins too?"

Andre groaned, "That's because it did hurt. Man, I just wanted to say good morning to you guys, and I randomly get punched? I Don't deserve this"

Jade and Cat couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh C'mon it wasn't that bad" Jade said

"true, It will heal," Andre responded, "And what's this about you taking some vitamins, Cat"

Cat, perky as ever jumped up and down before telling her two confused friends, "I just took a Popeye the Sailor Man vitamin! It's supposed to give you strength to fight"

"So that would explain Cat hitting my arm just a while ago" Jade explained to Andre

"YUP!" the red haired girl squealed

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why YOU hit my arm!" Andre turned to the black haired girl

Jade grinned, "Well, that just proves I can beat people up without Cat's Popeye vitamins"

Andre was about to say something then stopped when he noticed Jade's focus being drawn away from him and Cat to a view to the left. Jade's eyes were on her ex, the always gorgeous Tori that now came out of the guidance counselor's office, looking upset but carried on and was now walking towards Sikowitz class.

Jade took in how Tori was wearing her favorite white round neck long sleeve with a mini skirt. And then like lightning, the memories of them together reappeared back into Jade's head. Jade remembered the first time she had sex with Tori, how she was wearing the same top she wore today, and how perfect their first time was. Rehashing this memory just made Jade want to cry, an emotion that was out of her character to do, but for some reason she did. And the cause of her heartbreak right now was Tori Vega. Tori fucking Vega, she thought. It was funny, because when Tori first came to Hollywood Arts, she made Jade miserable just by Tori's presence, but this time it was different, yeah she made Jade feel miserable right now'; but this time without Tori's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG STORY, SO YEAH, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Jade followed Cat who was now skipping on her way to Sikowitz class. She was accompanied by Beck, Robbie, and Andre who was tired from playing ball for gym last period. it was now fifth period and Jade couldn't wait for school to be over. She had been thinking about Tori way too much today, mssing her soft smile and the times they spent together. Alone or wth others, it was obvious that Tori made her happy just by her presence. there was this one time Sinjin spilled coffee on Jade, instantly she became furious And her right hand clenched into a fist ready to punch the curly haired freak. She resented Sinjin and his annoying face, this would be a great opportunity to release all this anger, Jade thought. Then punch flew and Tori saw the rehead cupping his left eye. "Jade!" Tori yelled coming up to girlfriend hlding on to her fist ready for another jab to Sinjin's eye. Jade remembered those light brown eyes that met her dark green ones. oh those eyes, jade thought. How dd those eyes just turn her anger away?

Jade found herself opening her eyes again and seeing the sight of Cat still skipping as they approached a corner.

" C'mon guys, come skip with me!" Cat giggled, "And Jade, especially you! You look spaced out"

Beck raised an eyebrow and turned to Andre, "shall we?"

Andre laughed, "we shall" he linked arms with Beck and turned to the right to link arms with Robbie. But he noticed Robbie wasn't walking beside him anymore

"Hey, where is that curly haired boy?" Andre called out, but just a second later he looked straight and saw that Robbie was now already linking arms with the red haired beauty. Robbie had a major crush on Cat, and everyone at Hollywood Arts seemed to know about it, well except for Cat herself.

"Hey!" Robbie yelled. He hated it when someone pointed out his hair

"-that we love so much!" Andre explained in a sarcastic tone

Soon they were all skipping down the hallway, arm in arm. Well, except for Jade

"Jade, get over here already!" Beck screamed for Jade

"Yeah!"

"Yeah Jade!" yelled the puppet attached to Robbie

Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Andre who were skipping in front of Jade slowed down to go near the goth. Cat and Robbie let go of each others arms to make way for Jade.

"C'mon Jadey, you know you want to" Cat smiled persuading Jade to join them

Jade looked at Cat with a smirk, "The answer is still no" Cat's smile turned to a weeping frown but she already knew beforehand Jade wouldn't give in. That was one thing Cat loved about Jade; she wasn't easily convinced and always stood strong to her stance. The two were complete opposites, but somehow their split personalities was what made them click. "I just realized I forgot something in my locker too. I'll meet you guys at Sikowitzs'"

The quartet made their way down the hallway, but Beck stopped and turned to face his friends motioning them to go to class without him. Beck didn't buy Jade's lie about getting something from her locker, so Beck headed in Jade's direction and took the path Jade took. "I'm going to catch up to Jade and we'll meet you guys in class" The Canadian boy said to his friends.

"Kk" Cat giggled and the trio made their way to class.

* * *

**JADE'S POV**

* * *

I felt a hand touch my back and my body turned a full 180 degrees to see who wanted my attention. I look up and no other was it than my ex boyfriend and now close friend Beck. Ever since me and Tori have started seeing each other, he's been surprisingly supportive of my relationship with her. And this may seem weird coming from an ex boyfriend but he realized and felt the heartache and pain of loving someone who didn't love him back. Beck and I's relationship went down the hill as soon as my feelings for the lovely Latina showed. Heck, I didn't even notice the attraction I had for Tori until he pointed it out. And that's when Beck did what rare selfless boyfriends did; he confronted me and let me go. **_"Jade, I have to face reality and let you go. Not because I don't love you anymore but because I do. You love someone who isn't me and that's why I have to step back."_ **I remember a tear that rolled down his cheek after that heartbreaking confrontation. It may have seemed sad to those who don't know our situation, but truth is it was for the better. I did have feelings for Tori, stronger that that I ever had for Beck or any other person I dated. After countless time thinking about what he said I knew he was right. Sure after our breakup he wasn't my boyfriend anymore, but it was for the better. He suited me as a best friend and nothing more. I love him and I still do but was not in love with him.

Beck grinned and analyzed me deep in thought. "Jade, what are you so deep in thought about and more importantly where do you think you're going? School's not done yet miss" I scoff at his "miss" and ignore him as I head to the exit door. Beck took the hint and quickly blocked the door to prevent me from leaving. I pushed his chest aside and he was thrown out of balance. Now to make my way out of school I pushed the door bar and stepped halfway out of the door when a voice spoke.

"At least tell me where you're going" Beck pleaded. "I told Cat and our friends that I would go back to Sikowitz class with you" Beck knew his best friend too well and letting her know her other friends care about her too he hoped would make her spill on where she was going.

"Out" I said nonchalantly. I saw the look of impatience on Beck's face and decided to spare the poor boy. "Fine. I'm driving to the Northridge party and I don't want to be late. It is a 2 hour drive from here and I don't want to waste half an hour trying to find a parking spot, no, not again."

The black haired boy brushed through his luxurious hair and shook his head, "Jade I'm worried about you. Lately you've been going to so much parties and drinking too much. Maybe you should just stay until school ends"

"Don't tell me what to do Beck" I say dryly

"Look, if this is about Tori then tell me. I'm you're best friend for crying out loud Jade!" He let's out a breath.

My voice raised, "This has nothing to do with Tori! Can't you just let me have fun tonight?" Now it was my turn to plea, am I not allowed to go out and have fun with whoever I set my eyes on? Tori is the one who broke it off with me after all.

His eyes connected with mine, "Jade, as a best friend you may not notice how different you've been acting after your breakup with Tori, but I do"

"Yeah so what Beck? I lost the one person who makes me happy and now I'm not allowed to compensate for my unhappiness " I responded, almost too quickly. And then it shot me, my life has been pretty crazy fucked up the past couple of days, and I have done everything from torturing Robbie's little puppet, slamming my fist into numerous lockers, and drinking the night way. My life is like Ke$ha's "tik tok" music video right now,everything just seems to set me off. Did I just put my life and Ke$ha in the same sentence? I have gone insane.

As if the luxurious haired boy just read my mind he added, "and not to mention you've used you're wonderful pair of scissors to cut the garbage can from the janitor's closet in pieces just because Cat took the last can of Coke"

"I like coke" I defended myself, "And cutting things"

"That's not the point!" he blurted out, "Jade you know you're in love with Tori and you're just using all this anger and booze, and using these girls you find at the party to distract you from your feelings"

I stayed silent for a while to absorb the strong words Beck threw at me.

"Don't you wonder why Tori decided to break it off?" He looked at me with growing eyes, "Jade, instead of all this violence why don't you just talk to her. That's where you'll find your answer."

I still in my slump couldn't believe what Beck had said. That Canadian boy had a way of surprising people and giving his friends a wake up call when they needed one. I brought my hand to my head clenching my forehead tight. Beck sensed my feeling of self frustration and held me in a tight embrace

"Shh, it's ok" he said calming me down. I grabbed on to him tighter and he added, "You have to fight for who you love"

I ruffled my companion's hair, making it a mess before I separated from his tight grasp."Thank you Mr words of wisdom" I said earning a laugh from my best friend, "shall we get back to class?"

A smile came upon Beck's face. He put a hand against my back and we turned in the direction of drama class. It was a quiet walk when a smirk appeared on Beck's face as he asked, "so how many times did you get it in?"


	4. Chapter 4

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"AHH, Jade and Beck! You are late for my class therefore you will be demonstrating today's lesson with Cat, Andre and Robbie" said Sikowitz pointing to the small stage in front of him. Without questions, the five teenagers made their way to the stage and calmly stood there for a while.

"Good, you guys will now show the class what unit 7 is about" Sikowitz said while drinking his coconut

"Which is?" Andre asked

"Stage kissing" Sikowitz replied

Andre grinned, coming a little close to the audience, "Now which one of these pretty girls is my lucky partner?"

"None!" Then a devious smirk came across Sikowitz face, "Andre, your partner for stage kissing is right beside you"

The students in the close focused their eyes to the person standing beside Andre, and Jade, Robbie, and Cat looked to their left to see the lucky Beck who was standing right beside Andre. The last to look at Beck was Andre, who's eyes just widened after releasing he was staring at his stage kissing partner.

"Okay, I AM NOT KISSING THAT!" the brown haired masculine boy pointed at Beck. **_He was Andre Harris, he thought to himself, and he had a reputation to keep_**

"Gross!" Beck blurted out, but a chuckle came out after witnessing his best friend's reaction to kissing him

Sikowitz let out a laugh as well and turned his gaze from Beck to Andre who was still in shock after taking in who his teacher set him up with. "I was just joking Andre!" Andre let out a sigh of relief, "You're REAL partner is Jasmine Hunt"

Beck turned to Andre and gave him a slight smack on the shoulder, "Man, she is hot" he said winking at him. Andre could not disagree at this comment, almost every guy at Hollywood Arts would pay a hundred bucks just to make out with Jasmine._** Score! Andre thought as he clenched his fist giving Beck daps**_

Sikowitz rested his coconut on his lap as he announced the names of the partners he had just created in his mind.

"Beck and Molly!"

Sinjin and Robbin!"

and the list went on.

"Wait, who's my partner?" the curly haired Robbie asked, secretly hoping he would get partnered up with the beautiful and adorable red haired girl who was standing a mere inch from him

"Right beside you" Sikowitz said, and he made it clear, "And this time I am not joking"

Robbie's heart jumped for joy as he had just heard that Cat Valentine would be his partner. He turned to face Cat and could feel the attraction he felt towards the red-haired beauty. He knew that he always had a crush on Cat, but acknowledged it only a few weeks ago. However, he snapped out of his little thought when reality hit him. There were two people standing next to him, the lovely Cat, and Jade. **A shiver ran down Robbie's spine, he thought 'Jade better not be my partner, I actually value my life and don't want it to end yet"**

"Cat Valentine, meet your partner, Robbie Shapiro" Sikowitz said

Cat giggled, "But we already met! You can't introduce us if we've already MET!" Everyone looked at Cat for a second, _did she actually make sense for once?_

"Cat" Sikowitz paused, stating the thought that was on everyone's mind, "that actually made sense for once. You know, I always thought you were a bright - "

Then Jade interrupted, "Yeah shut up for a second- So who's _my _partner?" Her dark blue eyes demanded.

"Well, I figured since you and Tori are dating, you guys get to be partners for the stage kissing unit" Sikowitz said

The students in the class chuckled and some were surprised that Sikowitz still didn't know about Jade and Tori's breakup. Cat's face turned to look at Sikowitz in surprise,, Beck fidgeted with his fingers and the rest of the class stared at Sikowitz who now noticed all his pupils looking at him.

"What?" He looked up to stare at his students back

"UM, JADE AND TORI BROKE UP LIKE 2 WEEKS AGO" Robbie's puppet yelled, "Where have you been?"

Instantly, Sikowitz eyes widened and he did a spit take with the coconut juice he was trying to swallow before he heard the news. Luckily, there was little juice that had wet his already stained old plaid shirt. "Well, this is awkward"

After looking at Sikowitz, the class moved their gaze to Tori who was fidgeting with her polished fingers. "Guys, why are you looking at me?" the brunette asked already knowing the reason for all her classmates eyes on her. "Look, I'm fine. Me and Jade are fine so please, can we continue talking about this stage kissing unit?" Tori pleaded

After that, the class just focused their eyes back to the teacher, sparing Tori all this attention that she clearly didn't want. Maybe it was because she was still hurt because of the breakup and she still loved Jade and talking about it was still painful. Or maybe Tori was really over it. Her classmates were curious, but they knew Tori wouldn't spill details about why she broke up with Jade so they were smart to just leave it at that. Well at least for now.

Then Sinjin broke the silence and asked, "Wait, Sikowitz still never told us who Jade's partner is"

Sikowitz responded, "Yes, ahhh. Jade, you are partners with.." He scratched his stubbly chin, "Miranda"

"Who the hell is Miranda?" Jade demanded to know, "How am I supposed to do this scene if I don't even know the girl?"

"Well don't worry Jade, Miranda will be coming to class tomorrow. And did I mention she's cute?" Sikowitz stated and everyone in the class smirked at this and Tori and Jade became the center of attention once again. "Alright class, settle down now!"

Beck elbowed Jade in a teasing manner. "First you date me, then Tori, and now you'll be kissing a hot girl. Talk about a womanizer" He joked. Jade grinned and gave him a punch on the arm. She didn't care about this unit, she didn't care if Miranda or whoever the hell she would be partnered up for the kissing scene was hot. All she had on her mind was her beautiful half Latina girl. That's who she wanted to get intimate with and no one else. But realization struck Jade, **_she's not my girl_ anymore**

The last minutes of the period consisted of Jade sitting at her desk toying with her pen. Sikowitz's lesson today was about the history of the modern robot; a subject Jade had no interest in and had nothing to do with acting anyways. She thought about Tori's reaction in class earlier. _**Why was she so upset when the class asked if she was ok with me being partners with a possibly hot chick for this kissing scene?** _Jades thought, does that mean she's not over me yet? I mean it's only been two weeks after we broke up. Is she still in love with me and is there a chance we can get back together? All these thoughts rambled inside of Jade's head. And truth was, she couldn't take it any longer. A least she knew one thing for certain, and that was she was still in love with Tori.

Jade reached her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. She stopped when she found the contact she was looking for.

**To Tori Vega: "we need to talk, meet me at my parking spot after school."**

Jade took a quick glance at the Latina who looked deeply in thought. Jade wondered what it was that Vega was thinking about, **_it must be something of big news,_ **but then she remembered she would talk to the brunette and find out about it herself. With that, Jade slumped over her desk and fell asleep.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO HIT FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND FAV. REVIEWS GET ME GOING**


	5. Chapter 5

**TORI'S POV **

* * *

"Ouch!" I hiss as my finger has been caught by my locker door. I can feel the blood rush to my finger and it feels like its going to burst with pain. That's what I get for trying to rush packing my bag while my head is busy remembering what books to bring home and my side thoughts about the big news my dad announced this morning that could possibly change my life forever. _**My dad leaves in 60 **__**days..**_ my head swishes with thoughts about moving to Manhattan where dad, Trina and I would soon be living if my dad accepts this job deal his boss gave him. My dad works at one of the world's most successful multinational electronics corporation, Apple inc. and their headquarters here in California is being moved to Manhattan, New York. Out of all the places to move the headquarters, it has to be on the opposite side of this huge country. As my head fills with all these thoughts about moving from this high school I call home, my heart occupies sadness, confusion, anxiety and my heart feels like it's going to break. I'm heartbroken. I've spent almost every day with these guys in moments of laughter to sadness, and I now I know it's true when people say it's never a dull moment when you spend time with those you love. After two years here at Hollywood Arts High, I've met the five people I'd never imagine I'd call best friends, and now after 60 days I would be leaving them because of this job that would separate me and my friends forever. Then my heart sunk in sadness when a certain goth with black hair and green blue streaks oozing from her hair flashed in my mind. There's no doubt I would miss this person more than anyone in my circle of friends. After all, we had been together for over five months, and shared the many "I-love-you's" kids in their teenage years say to their boyfriends or girlfriends. I have to be honest, I knew what I was in for when I started dating the goth and how my idea of a rocky roller coaster relationship came true. But maybe in the back of my head, I did know that but I still pursued the relationship because I really do love her. _**Do I** **still?**_

**FLASHBACK 2 weeks ago**

* * *

_"Jade! Can we watch something else please?" Tori asked with a pouty look on her face. She was terrified of ghosts and this movie Jade put on DVD was about the haunting in __Connecticut. She squeezed Jade's arm tighter as the suspenseful music started and it sent a shiver down Tori's spine  
_

_"Vega loosen up, this is the good part" Jade said with a smirk on her face. _

_Tori replied with a puppy look as she turned her head to Jades with a look on her face begging her to change the movie. As if Jade had read Tori's motive she responded with a stern_ **no. **_Instead, Jade took Tori's head and placed it on her shoulders. Tori felt that explainable safeness whenever she was cuddling with Jade Somehow it felt like nothing could touch them or ruin the moment. Then as if on cue the door slammed open and a booming voice was heard coming from the foyer downstairs._

_"JADE!" the voice yelled_

_"Oh shit." Was all Jade could say. She was now in a state of semi panic as she knew her mom was the source of the unknown voice in their house. Jade quickly shot up from the couch she and Tori were cuddling on and motioned Tori to get up._

_Tori was too nestled in the couch to get up swiftly so Jade grabbed her girlfriend by the arm and pulled her to the window. Tori was confused and clueless as to what was happening._

_"Jade what the hell?!" Jade put a finger on Tori's lips to quiet her_

_"Look, you have to go, my mom's here" She said with a serious look on her face and by saying that Jade pulled open the window and she put her hand out to motion Tori to leave._

_"You're telling me to leave?" Tori practically yelled out. Anger at her "girlfriend" was boiling inside her and she wasn't sure she could handle it any longer. "Jade why the hell do you invite me into your house and just kick me out whenever you want?"_

_"IT''S NOT YOU, IT'S HER!"_

_There was a pause, seconds later Tori spoke, "Are you embarrassed by me?"_

_There was a pause again and later was it broken by the voice emitting from the living room downstairs calling for Jade. The goth walked to the banister of the stairs to see what her mom needed her for. She turned to the window to check on Tori._

_Tori was gone._

_The half Latina jumped from the window and onto the cemented pavement of the West residence. She was now on the driveway sprinting back to her house, tears in her eyes that covered her face. _

* * *

Remembering all the tears I shed that night I checked myself in the mirror to see if it was just a flashback. Thank God it was a flashback. I ran my fingers through my hair and tousled it a bit before closing my locker. My finger wasn't throbbing anymore and I put my purse on my shoulders as I walked down the hallways and into the parking lot. I wasn't sure when Jade wanted me to meet her by her car but I didn't ask her to meet her today; so she would have to wait. Still walking I continued reminiscing all the bad memories with Jade and the things she did to upset me. I wasn't sure if remembering all her flaws was just a way of coping my strong desire to stay here in Los Angeles and more importantly at Hollywood Arts where my friends were or If all the wrong she did me was a warning call to move on from Jade and find someone new. There was a battle in mind; one telling me to stay in Hollywood Arts where I belong and also where the most complex and hardest person to love is, or to start a new life in New York and find someone who will show me that love is a two way street and that I deserved to be treated like I'm the only special girl in their life.

Flashbacks of how Jade acted after I decided to break up with her came into my thinking, of how she spent her school nights partying and heavily drinking to distract her from what she was feeling, and the scent of liquor I would smell at lunch when I would sit near her. Jade never sat right next to me anymore obviously but I could still smell it. It worried me the most and knowing I was the cause of this out of control behavior. But now I've come to understand I shouldn't blame myself for Jade's fucking up. It was her decision to drink, smoke, and flirt with whoever she wanted and not mine. With that, I spotted Jade in her usual parking spot looking somewhat bothered.

As I near ten feet away from Jade my conscience spoke out, **_you're better off without her. You'll leave LA and you'll find someone better_**

Jade was in her lacy black long sleeve and mini skirt. She stood properly from where she was leaning on her matte black chevy and smirked when she saw me. "Vega"

I suspected to hear that from her and responded by calling her name, "Jade"

She opened the passenger door and her eyes told me to get inside.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I said crossing my arms. **_where would she take me to?_**

"I do" Jade replied, "get in the car first and we'll talk once we get to Nozu's"

"It's a school night Jade, if you have something to say to me why can't you just say it here" I said, **_what is it with Jade and going out on school nights?_**

Jade's hand ran through her black hair and I could see she was pissed. I would've known the typical Jade would come out soon. "Vega, I made reservations, we're going"

Her tone was stern and commanding and now I wonder why I ever agreed to meet up with Jade. "I am not going." I said pausing slowly after each word, "You know, now I wonder why ever agreed to meeting up with you."

"Oh what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Jade angrily said

"See! The angry Jade shows up and it's like old times when we were dating, isn't that what you wanted to hear?" I said seriously but almost yelling, "Isn't that why you wanted to come talk to me? To know why I dumped you? It's because of your attitude and behavior. I feel sorry for the next girl who ends up with you.

Those words pierced through Jade's heart like a bullet and she went silent. Then she shot back, "I saw the way you got jealous when Sikowitz said I'd be kissing some hot chick, seems like you'll be the one suffering more"

Before Tori could respond Jade muttered, "And so what if this night was a way of trying to fix you and me, the relationship _I broke_." Jade raised her voice a little and I could see the pain in her dark green eyes. "What if I told you after our breakup I was acting like a drunk asshole and a flirt because all I could think about was you. And only you Tori. What if I told you it scared me shitless when you left my life and if I hadn't distracted myself from every second I thought of you, I would have killed myself from the unbearable pain of realizing you were gone."

I stared into those green eyes and I knew how much it hurt for Jade to release what was really going on her mind, for once she said what she was really feeling. Is this the same Jade West I know? Is this really my Jade? "That night before we stopped talking, that night when we were watching that _stupid Haunting in Connecticut movie,_ you were so e embarrassed that your mom might see me." I stopped, a tear was about to run down my cheek, "You were embarrassed to be seen with me"

Jade interrupted me, "Babe, before you I had a girlfriend who I invited to my bedroom one night. We were fooling around and my mom caught us and sent the girl home yelling at her to never come back to our house. My mom called this poor girl horrible names; 'slut, hoe, cheap stripper' and whatever insult you can think of and goes on to blame her for the cause of my failure relationship with Beck." Jade came closer and wiped the tear from my cheek. "I didn't want you to suffer like my ex did because if I lost you like that I would've been behaving 200 times worse than i did the past 2 weeks" she chuckled

I was speechless for a brief moment taking in what Jade had said. Somehow Jade managed to near herself to where I was standing. We were mere inches apart. All I wanted to do was fulfill my desire to kiss her right now. It took strong willpower not to do it. Then a feeling of slight anger I felt in my heart. "How do I know if we get back together again you won't treat me like crap, stop flirting with other girls and..."

Jade's intense eyes connected with my chocolate brown eyes. She was all ears and was waiting for me to answer, "Go on"

_**Did I just say get back together?**_ Realization I was moving in 2 months hit me and I froze mid-sentence. I could tell the suspense was killing Jade and so my shaky voice mumbled, "It doesn't matter anymore if you change" Emotions of hurt, sadness, and compassion flooded my heart. All I wanted to do was to fall into Jade's arms right now but I know I couldn't. I have to stop these feelings.

Jade took a step, coming even closer to where I was standing. Jade just looked at me with those intense greens for a while, "Afraid you'll fall in love with me again?"

This was the moment I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't restrain myself any longer from falling into Jade's all too familiar arms and kissing her passionately. "Jade I'm moving to New York in 2 months."

* * *

**HOW DID YOU GUY'S LIKE TORI'S POV?**

**SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? POST A REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


End file.
